


I'm offering you something to have

by AFaesCatch



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Human Sides (Sanders Sides), Implied/Referenced Suicide, Logan Sanders - Freeform, M/M, Oneshot, Sanders Sides - Freeform, Suicide Attempt, Virgil Sanders - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:21:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22707637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFaesCatch/pseuds/AFaesCatch
Summary: Virgil is sick of living and on a snowy days decides it's his last day. Logan stumbles upon him and decides otherwise.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 7
Kudos: 117





	I'm offering you something to have

Virgil watched the as the cold breeze carried the usually beautiful snowflakes through the air around him.. though now even the beauty of the snow felt bittersweet as he looked down at the thrashing cold waters below him. He was sitting on the railing of a bridge letting his legs dangle over the edge. He gave a small sigh his white breath in front of him as he pulled his hood over his head. He thought he would be crying, upset, or fearful finally being here but the combination of the untouched snow around him and serene silence made it almost welcoming... That's why it felt so bittersweet. Why was his last moments so nice while the rest of his days before this a living hell? It wasn't fair-! It.. it wasn't fair. 

"Pardon me?"

Virgil's stood up quickly at the sound of someone. He didn't even notice when they arrived. He eyed the stranger "What do you want?" His voice came out more sharp then he meant it to. 

The strangers calm expression didn't seem to falter at this though. They ran a hand through their black pushed back hair while the other hand pushed up their blocky glasses "It's not safe to be standing there."

Virgil's scoffed at this rolling his eyes "No shit Sherlock."

The stranger continued as if he didn't hear him and says "My name's Logan. Logan Stacey. May I ask for your name?"

Virgil placed his hands in the pockets of his hoodie. He wanted to snap back an 'I didn't ask' but for some reason he instead says "..You.. You can call me Vee." His narrowed eyes showed he was suspicious of what this stranger, Logan, wanted.

Logan nods at this "Well, Vee, why is you're out here alone at this time at night?"

'Wasn't it obvious?' Virgil couldn't help but think bitterly. He looks away and says, "I could ask you the same." 

Logan holds up a bag to show a logo of some local store. "I had to buy a calculator seeing as the one I used to have broke. I was doing some college work and well thought I might as well replace it now while I need it instead of trying to do all the calculations by hand and extending the amount of time that it takes me to do my work."

Virgil lets out a small snicker and jokes. "What're you a nerd or something?" He sits back down on the railing instead of standing now. 

Logan sees this and despite the joke about him being a nerd, which by some of its definition, was true, he was relieved to see that 'Vee' seemed a bit more relaxed. "And yourself then? Though I can make an educated guess I'd rather not be incorrect about my hypothesis."

Virgil hunched his shoulders over and sighs "Look specs.. I know you ain't dumb so you obviously think im going to jump. You can do whatever the hell you want but I ain't changing my mind. S'not like there's a reason for me to be here, in fact, I don't even know why I'm still talking to you." Virgil began to stand again. 

Logan this time took a step forward and placed a hand on the railing near him "Wait, please, put this in a different perspective-"

"What different perspective!?" Virgil shouts out suddenly putting his arms out exasperated. "There's nothing left for me here! What possible reason in the world should make me want to live?" 

Logan's calm expression makes Virgil stare a bit. Most people by now would've been uncomfortable or have left. Why was he still here? Why did he care- no. Why was he annoying him? He didn't care. He scowls and looks away teary eyed.

Logan looks down at the water then up at the night sky "Is there truly no reason, none at all, that you can think of for living?"

Virgil felt anger bubble in his gut as he swiftly glares at Logan "No I already said my life is shit! I've never had anything good in my life alright?" 

Logan looks over at him and says "Well, Vee, I can name some for you. For one haven't you noticed how beautiful the night sky is today? Or how about the snow around us? I've never been one to enjoy extreme weather but it makes for nice scenery." He looks down at his hands and adds, "And if you lived I could offer you a warm beverage at my home. It's quite cold and you need a pick me up. Since as you said you have nothing left for you here I'm offering you something to have." Logan continues "If that isn't enough for you then maybe you can use me as a reason instead, you see, I don't plan to go anywhere until you are on the safe side of this railing. Each year approximately one million people die from suicide and I do not plan on letting you become part of that statistic."

Virgil felt himself choke up. Soon hot tears poured out of his eyes. He clamped a hand over his mouth and hiccuped into it holding back sobs. He tried to hold back the water works but ultimately failed. Soon he was a complete wreck as if something inside him broke more than it already was and an ocean of tears flowed out his eyes. He turned and shakily grabbed onto Logan, a stranger, yet a stranger who was kinder and warmer than anyone else had been to him in his life. 

Logan held back and says, "Come on Vee. Let's get you that warm drink."

"Virgil.."

"Pardon me?"

"My name is Virgil."

Logan offers him a small smile yet to Virgil it was brighter and more welcoming than the sun.

"Of course, Virgil, let's get you that warm drink."


End file.
